To See How The Other Half Live
by Emma-MasenCullen
Summary: James, Victoria & Laurent are Volturi scholars documenting both species. Aro sends them to document the Cullens choice of lifestyle. But what happens when they meet Bella, does all hell break loose or is it the push needed to try walking on the wild side?


To See How The Other Half Live

**(A/N: READ THIS BEFORE THE FIC PLEASE :D So, this fic and title was inspired by my Aunt. My Cousin is getting married and having a hen party which unfortunately I'm not allowed to go to. I was talking to my Aunt about it and she said "that's a shame, it would have been interesting **_**to see how the other half live." **_**Then as she said this thought ran through my mind "My immediate family (like the Cullens), we're different from other of our kind, we shy, quiet and reserved. They are, not to put a too finer point on it are WILD." And then a fic was born and now onto more important things like….THE SUMMARY!!)**

Full Summary

James, Victoria and Laurent are Volturi scholars, documenting vampires, and both human and vampire events and behaviour. Aro sends them on a quest to document the Cullen's choice of lifestyle, to see how the other half live. But what happens when these "non-vegetarians" meet Bella? Could all hell break loose? Or is this the trigger they need to try walking on the wild side? Read on to find out.

To See How The Other Half Live

Deep within the Amazonian Rainforest, with the rains falling from a heaven of lush, green foliage; three, highly trained assassins, but incredibly well-educated scholars were prowling the jungle for three completely unawares vampires. Although the scholars were trained to kill by the strongest vampire force in the world – the Volturi, they had another, more powerful passion; knowledge. These scholars where sent on a mission to document all vampire everywhere on the globe. They were to find out their names, ages, powers and then ranked into an order of useful powers that if needed would make strong allies with the Volturi.

The scholars; James, Victoria and Laurent; were the best at what they do, they love their job, flying wherever Aro sends them, meeting new interesting people in strange new places. Over the years they have made many new friends, which Aro doesn't know about, they keep in touch by mail. Although Aro is an understanding leader, the thought that any members of the Volturi could, if they wanted, stand against them with a large group of friends made him nervous so they decided not to tell him- for their own safety.

After many days of searching, James, Victoria and Laurent finally found a small dwelling next to a small cave and an open patch of farmland. There lived Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina. They were incredibly tall, with pale but bronzed skin and piecing red eyes. They were friendly; a little tense because they were members of the Volturi, but that was soon washed away when they said that they didn't like killing other members of their kind. Only Zafrina had a special power, she was an Illusionist, creating images of her choice. She kindly gave them an example, creating images of Volterra, of white sandy beaches, of ancient battles. It was exceptionally fascinating, they had many questions to ask about how she does it, what her human trait was that became more pronounced after turning.

When all was said and done, they had to leave, parting as friends with another address to write to, James, Victoria and Laurent were needed back in Volterra. Apparently, Aro had a special mission for them.

**Aro's POV**

My three best scholars returned to me today. I had sent them on a quest to document abilities down in the Amazon rainforest and the rest of Brazil. It wasn't as a successful trip as I had hoped, only three vampires where found, and only one processes a power, an illusionist. Hardly a great asset to our family, so no offer was made for her to join.

I would have gone myself, around the globe, documenting vampires and human, their abilities and potential abilities. I love to learn, history is my favourite, I've been around long enough to see the future become the past and it still fascinates me. I have sent them on a special mission, to visit my dear friend Carlisle and the rest of his family. I want to know why they drink the blood of animals; Carlisle has tried to explain to me before but still don't get it, something about not wanting to be a monster, but why deny you're true nature? So I've sent them to find out and I also what to see how my dear Bella is doing, she is going to be such a promising vampire, a real, true asset if we can get our hand on her.

**Victoria's POV**

Aro has sent us to visit the Cullens, the last time we met; well some of them anyway, they were having a disagreement about Bella. Aro would do _anything _to get Bella and Alice to join the Volturi. Edward, unfortunately, is expendable if another gathering occurs. His words were "who needs another mind reader when I can do it myself, yet I am envious he can do it naturally, whereas I have to touch to see it, but he's not needed." I always liked Edward, we first met when he went to the Volturi to ask him to be killed because Bella had "died," I'm so glad we didn't. None of us three have actually met Bella, but she is one lucky human in so many respects.

So, we were in the glorious town of Forks; me, James and Laurent. I'm not much for the rain but James seemed to like it so he was perfectly content. I was the one who rang the doorbell, Alice answered, naturally she would have seen us arriving so it didn't surprise when she came up and hugged me. I missed her; we had some good times together in Italy and in America, especially shopping.

Alice showed us into their home, Carlisle and Esme were the next people we saw, smiling politely, showing us to the sofa in the large spacious living room. I had forgotten how beautiful the Cullen residence was. Alice skipped over to Jasper who was sitting in one of the armchairs and sat on his lap. In the other were Rose and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme sat together on the other sofa. The last to arrive was Edward. When everyone had arrived and finished their welcomes Carlisle, with an air of authority about him spoke, "So, dear friends, what brings you to our home?"

"Aro has asked to come here," Laurent replied.

"Ah, Aro, how is he these day, I haven't heard much of him since that incident,"

"He's just fine," I replied, "still obsessive for knowledge, which brings me to why we are here, he wants to know why you drink the blood animals, and deny what you truly are."

I could see that this was a touchy subject; they didn't like it when their motives questioned, but unfortunately the question had to be asked, and after all it was our job. That moment Edward spoke for the first time, his eyes aglow with a angry fire, "we don't want to monsters, we never asked to like this, but we have to deal with what we have, we just want to fit in as much as possible and drinking the blood of animals is the only way we can achieve this."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I know this is a touchy subject for some of you, but you know Aro, not happy until he gets his own way." James answered to Edward.

At that moment, a sweet, seductive smell drifted through the air, getting more and more powerful as the seconds passed. I felt my eyes change from the piecing red to deep black orbs as the hungry filled me. That's when Bella entered the room.

"CRASH!!"

Edward has flung himself at James as he pounced on Bella, unable to cope with the smell of her, the hungry, the instincts taking over. The rest of the family was crouching in front of Bella, protecting her from me and Laurent. I backed up to the wall. My, my, she does smell good. But where was Laurent?

"RIP!! CRASH!!"

"ROAR!"

Emmett had Laurent by the neck, his arm nearly torn off, pushing him up against the wall, struggling to fight his way out to get to Bella.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle, Edward, we mean no harm, it's just we've never smelt anyone who was so _appealing _before, it's hard for us to resist when all your life you've never had too. We are so sorry."

Edward had let James go, keeping his eyes on him as he spoke "I'm sorry, really I am, now I understand why you drink animal blood, we could never go and sit in a school like you do, or be out with people and I miss that, I miss the normality of the life I had, I was a teacher, I taught English Literature and I loved my job. And then this happened to me and eventually I ended up with the Volturi, I could never go back to my old job, even if I wanted. Now I see, now I understand"

"Me too," Laurent choked out, "I was a scientist, I was researching a cure for cancer with an excellent research team, then just like James, my life was snatched from me and I ended up with the Volturi. Please, could you teach me, teach me to control…I don't want to be a monster anymore…I want _me _back."

Carlisle, being a compassionate soul, welcomed us to the family. I told us that he would teach us, that it may take time, Jasper will help too, he is there newest "vegetarian", that's what they call themselves, because they only drink the blood of animals. Everyone relaxed, Bella remained on the other side of the room away from us with Edward, but the scent was easier to handle now it's been in the room for a while, hopefully it will get easier. We continually apologised for our rude behaviour, ashamed that we of what we nearly did. Bella is a remarkable person, very forgiving. I think I'm going to like it here.

Unfortunately, Aro wasn't pleased that we weren't going back. I don't think he wanted the Cullen family to get any bigger, 7 is a big family, but a family of 10 is bigger still. Maybe he is afraid that the Cullen's may stand against him and his guard, they have enough powers, strength and experience plus Aro kept saying Bella is going to promising so when she's turned another strong asset as well. I think Aro has a right to worry, not that Carlisle would ever wage war against his old friend. He got his information, but we decided to leave Bella out of it, for our family's sake.

I think I'm going to like it here.

**1 YEAR LATER – Victoria's POV**

It's been a year since we were sent on our mission by Aro, to see how the other half lived. And too be frank, I love it. I can do all sorts of things I never dreamed of. I've made the most progress; before I was turned I was a Doctor so I spent most of my time with Carlisle at the hospital, actually practising medicine, something I thought I'd never do again. I love that I can go out in society, shop, party, do all the things I used to do when I was human.

Laurent went back to his research, mainly with a team of humans, but he did extra research, trying to see if vampire venom could be used to be used to cure for various diseases. He's getting alone well, only broke his lifestyle once, but that was a month into it, he's been getting on better ever since. Maybe it's because he's been spending more time at the hospital lately, seeing if real patients can help, and use blood samples to help with his work. He seems much happier in himself too, although he loved travelling the world and doing his job, he loved his old one more, he feels he can repay the lives he's taken by saving others. I'm glad he's feeling better, he is after all my best friend, I hate to see him down.

James, on the other hand, has had no end of trouble. He's trying so hard to stick to it but everything bad just kept on happening. A month into it the new lifestyle a random person on a bus at night started having a terrible nose bleed, he followed her of the bus and killed her. Three months later, none other than his personal "La Tua Cantante" turns up when he's walking down the street, he killed her too. He was beside him. The only people he would talk to were Jasper and Carlisle. We hardly had a relationship, I love him but it was taking its toll on him. We suggested that he goes back to the Volturi but he didn't have it, he wanted to have a normal life like the Cullen. He's so determined to do this. Maybe in time he will be able to keep control. It took Jasper a while; maybe James is having the same problems. He's much better now, he has killed for almost 8 months, he's holding out, Carlisle spends lots of time with him teaching him self control and Jasper, too teaches him to relax, he's coping much better. He's started to teach again, night classes for adults and he seems so much happier now, feels more confident and our relationship's started to come together. He wants to do something to help Carlisle and Laurent to find cures using vampire venom, but having no medical background, they have to teach him first. He enjoys his lessons, planning on giving back to humanity instead of taking from it.

At lots happened in the past year. Bella and Edward got married and had an adorable girl, Renesmee who was imprinted on by a werewolf named Jacob. Bella was turned so she offers her support as well, we have like HA sessions which is supportive as well, Carlisle tell stories of his early days, same with Edward. I'm happy here, I never had a family, and it's been the best thing that's happened to me.

I went to see how the other half lived and life has never been better.

**(A/N: Another one-shot, hope you enjoyed it. If you were wondering HA stands for Humans Anonymous. Well anyway I hope you liked it :) Please review. Pretty please with sprinkles and a cherry on top will you. I love reviews. Love ya all and hope you enjoyed the story :) )**


End file.
